claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Musha
Etymology Translated variant of "Mucha." Both "Musha"Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 159 and "Mucha"Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 10 are spelled ミュシャ.Claymore 14, Shueisha, Extra Scene 3, p. 159''Claymore 17'', Shueisha, Scene 90, p. 10 "Musha" is used in the VIZ Media translation of Extra Scene 3, and "Mucha" in Scene 90. See corrected text of Priscilla's dialog below. The English-language use of "Musha" as the name of Priscilla's hometown is a fan-reader convention and unofficial. The village in the original Japanese is never named.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 293–323 Description Medieval village in the mountains of Mucha. Typical Yagi architectural pastiche—rural south of France style, with Scottish medieval and renaissance Tuscan details. History 'Death in Musha' While fighting Riful's daughter in Toulouse, Priscilla flashes back to the memory of her childhood village. While walking through the village, the young Priscilla asks her father about Yoma and Claymore warriors. Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 293–294 'Quarantine' After the third Yoma victim, panic sets in among the inhabitants. Being a small, remote village of 15 families, the people cannot afford to hire a Claymore warrior. But the village elder has another plan—isolate five families in their homes at a time for two weeks. Should the Yoma reveal itself from hunger, a family member is suppose to kill it with a sword supplied by the village.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 294–297 'Priscilla's family' The first group proves Yoma-free. Priscilla's family are among the next to be quarantined. In the kitchen, Priscilla's parents discuss the merits of the elder's plan.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 298–301 'Discovery' Priscilla wakes up in the middle of night and needs to urinate. She chances on her family in the kitchen, where her brother sits dead behind the door. The Yoma-infected father is eating Priscilla's older sister. The mother lie dead on the floor. Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 302–305 Priscilla spots the sword standing against the wall. She unsheathes it and with a slash stroke, kills her father.Jump SQ, March 2013, Claymore, Scene 135, pp. 305–308 'Alfons' Years later in a ruined Alfons village, the awakened Priscilla defeats Rigaldo, then Isley. Both Priscilla and Isley revert to their human form. He swears allegiance to Priscilla and asks her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in "Musha" in the VIZ Media translation. Isley promises to help.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 158–159 Panel with corrected English text While "Musha" is the birthplace claimed by Priscilla, she never says "Musha" is a village.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 159 VIZ Media later switches to the "Mucha" spelling.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 159 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Places Category:Island Category:Mucha